Divinity
American | birth date = March 6, 1996 | birth place = New Yuth | date of death = | age = 18 (2014) 28 (2024) | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 112 lbs. | relatives = | affiliation = Imperium | occupation = | education = | aliases = Julian McGinnity (alter ego) Affinity McGinnity (pen name) | love interests= | enemies = The ACS | friends = | archenemy = | residence = New Yuth (formerly) Nicktropolis | weapons = | paraphernalia = | abilities = Spiritual armor Mind walking Spiritual awareness Enhanced reflexes Conjuration Swordsmanship Voice projection Shadow camouflage Stealth tactics Telepathic relay Teleportation | alignment = Bad | marital status= | debut = The ACS | created by = KM | signature appearance = The ACS | latest appearance = | japanese voice= | english voice = Henry Dittman | spanish voice = }} Divinity is one of the major members of Imperium. A librarian and author from New Yuth, Divinity's main role in Imperium is to function as a spy amongst other duties. Due to the role he plays, Divinity is the only member to act without a partner on a regular basis. He has a Boo companion named Aku, who also acts as comic relief. Although a villain, Divinity was created so that readers could empathize with him and generally break away from other common villain stereotypes. He is voiced by Henry Dittman, created by KM, and made his debut during the second season of The ACS. History Early life Born and raised in New Yuth, Divinity had always taken a liking to reading and writing and just overall literature, being teased by the the other children resultantly. By the time Divinity entered middle school, his mom gave birth to his little sister who she named Juliet. Divinity's dad, however, died in a car accident attempting to reach the hospital to see his newborn daughter. Disheartened by this loss, Divinity sought to writing in an attempt to bury his negative emotions, as well escape the hardships of reality. In Divinity's idealistic narratives, his father was still alive. Divinity lived in delusion for most of his adolescent years, running away from all problems, even theoretical ones, by breaking off connections with everyone he knew, simply seeking comfort in reading and writing. Witchcraft A strange twist of fate resulted in the suicide of Divinity's mother. Juliet, only seven-years-old, died from a heart attack due to FH, which the doctors hadn't picked up on earlier. Soon thereafter, Divinity's mom took her own life. Unable to run away from this, Divinity had realized he'd been wasting his life in his room reading and writing but he quickly revokes this statement, blaming human nature instead claiming that if he hadn't loved them, he wouldn't be feeling the unbearable pain he was enduring, witnessing his entire family kick the bucket. Orphaned as a result of this incident, Divinity cried everyday and isolated himself from the other adolescents. He conditioned himself to believe that human bonding was unnecessary as it led to pain one way or another and decided to avoid these sentiments at all costs. Unable to handle his grief, Divinity sought empowerment, which he thought would make him stronger. Always interested in witchcraft and having nothing left to lose, Divinity went to the library nearly everyday and read books on the subject of witchcraft, as well as doing his own research online. When the time had come, Divinity said a set of words and a ritual action with his roommate in the orphanage, summoning a scroll and proceeded to sign it in his blood. After the contract had vanished, Divinity realized he needed a sacrifice, turning around to suffocate his roommate. After doing so, Aku appeared, Divinity's instructor and dark guardian angel. After killing everyone in the orphanage as an act of courageousness, Divinity and Aku left and set out for what would be years of training. Around this time, Divinity also used the pseudonym Julian McGinnity, obtaining a part-time job at the local library. Joining Imperium TBA. Fighting the ACS TBA. Demise TBA. Personality While some of his fellow comrades are complete monsters, Divinity is the most affable member in Imperium. Though his expression is vague most of the time, his overall tone and demeanor is comforting. Divinity is not a cool and collected person though, as he is quite easy to be provoked, most notably during his moments with Aku. He's also shown to lose his temper when he is losing a battle or during time-consuming activities, as he is quite impatient. Divinity's most distinctive trait, however, is his love for literature. When not in battle, he is always seen reading a book, but never is he off-guard. Believing that everyone has a story, Divinity has a habit of entering his victims mind and discovering ones origins, writing it down later for future use in his stories as he is also an author. Divinity doesn't believe in human bonding. He is more concerned about his organization's success and is loyal to their cause. He'd either be willing to kill one of fellow members or die for them, if ever necessary. Though he is against bonding, he has made certain exceptions for the deceased. Divinity has known his idiotic comrade Aku since adolescence. They have argued a lot, having conflicting views on literature but Aku still respected Divinity's beliefs, Divinity never respected Aku's, openly stating before that if Aku wasn't a Boo he would have killed him long ago. Powers and abilities Being an accomplished sorcerer, Divinity is efficient in the standard abilities every witch is taught, including teleportation, conjuration, spiritual awareness, and more. Divinity, however, is deficient in the telekinesis field but makes up for this with several telepathic-based abilities. He can use spells as well as create his own, with one notable example being the Chiniku, a very powerful spell that drains his life force. For defense, Divinity is capable of summoning a rib cage-esque spiritual armor called the Tetsu, which wraps around Divinity as a barrier. The Tetsu, engulfed in a red aura, is unbreakable. Divinity is capable of becoming one with the shadows and could quite easily slip past harm's way, gaining a reputation within his group as he completed most missions without even breaking a sweat. Supernatural powers aside, Divinity is a basic hand-to-hand fighter, having much more experience with swords. Prior and during his battle with JJam, Divinity wielded a ninjato which broke while after that he carried around a katana. Spells A list of original spells Divinity has used throughout his appearances. *The Chiniku, meaning flesh and blood in Japanese, combines TBC Appearance Divinity is a Caucasian male with curly red hair and pale skin. He generally has what one would describe as a "handsome face". Divinity also wears glasses and has bedroom eyes which are always bloodshot (implying that he doesn't sleep). His iris is orange, which complements his hair. He wears the standard placeholder attire, keeping his hood on at all times except during battle. Trivia *Divinity's Zodiac sign is Pisces, which describes him to some extent. *Divinity is technically a plagiarist, "stealing" memories from his victims and passing them off as his own in his novels (read above for more information). *Divinity publishes novels under the pen name of Affinity McGinnity. *No one showed up to Divinity's first book signing. *Divinity has published one children's book entitled "Don't be a Sciolist, be a Nihilist!", and a total of ten best-selling novels that make up an anthology series called "Divine". The plot of each one of these novels are actually the origin stories of several of Divinity's victims. *He is an asexual. *His role in Imperium was originally the role Lord Zorgu had before the revamp. References Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters created by KM